


Picture Perfect

by theSarcasticFairy



Series: Muse [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Femdom, camera kink, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSarcasticFairy/pseuds/theSarcasticFairy
Summary: Artistic!MC wants to paint a picture of Zen, and he the ever helpful boyfriend agrees to pose for a her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by the fact that V considers Zen to be one of his 'muses' and likes to take photographs of him. It also somewhat follows my previous drabbles centering around an artistic MCs views on Zen. Just thought I should put that out there. :)

She'd had the vision for a while now. A vision she wished to put down on paper. She looked over at her lover. There he was, sitting at the kitchen counter-top, long legs sprawled out lazily. Steam wafted up about his mouth as he brought the mug to his lips for a sip of hot coffee. He wore an expression of concentration as he read through his script. His hair was in a loose tail that flowed down his back.

He was an aesthetic creature, all slender limbs and graceful movements. Even right now, relaxed and at home, he managed to somehow look arresting.

Oh how she wanted to paint him. She had painted him before, it was true, in pastel washes of colour, airy and otherworldly. He was the perfect muse. What artist could resist a work of art like him?

But she wanted to paint him differently now, in sensual oil pigments. Stiff bristles and harsh brush strokes and vibrant hues, his head thrown back and his eyes creased shut. She wanted to paint that very moment, the expression on his face when he was in ecstasy.

He must have sensed something in the look in her eyes when he caught her staring, because he blushed despite himself.

"What are you thinking about?" he ventured.

Her thoughts came to a halt when he spoke. She opened her mouth to speak and he waited. "Pose for me," she said at last.

Zen knew she had drawn pictures of him before, from quick early morning sketches to a few finished pieces that she'd displayed at her art shows. Pride filled him at her talent, and also a sense of bashfulness, despite his apparent narcissism, at being one of her subjects. She painted him in muted tones she said suited him perfectly. She was quiet when she got into her moods and they learned to give each other creative space. She sometimes even helped him practice his lines. She had never asked him to pose before though. He broke into a smile. "Of course, princess. Any way you'd like."

She beamed as she rushed to get her camera, adjusting the lens and fiddling with the settings. The lighting was perfect too,natural, and streaming in from the window it would cast shadows in just the right places. When she was satisfied she set the camera down and beckoned to him.

He took the last sip of his coffee before putting away the mug and making his way over to her. In an instant she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Zen smiled against her. She massaged her fingers into his hair, lips ebbing and flowing in waves against his own. Each stroke got firmer, hotter until her tongue teased it's way into his mouth. She tasted the lingering roasted bitterness against his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and stumbled backwards til his legs hit the arm of the living room couch. He pulled her down to settle in his lap as her hands reached for the hem of his shirt.

He chuckled breathily, breaking away from the kiss. "Babe, not that I'm complaining, but at this rate I don't think we'll be able to do much else," he stated, scarlet eyes laughing.

She hummed but didn't say anything as she slid her hands under his shirt, steadily feeling the dips and curves of his body, muscles flexing beneath her roaming palms. He sighed contentedly. He let her pull his shirt over his head and she licked up the pale column of his throat to nip at his earlobe. He let out a muffled little moan. Suddenly she ground her hips fully against his and he growled lowly. She pushed him back, letting her thumb circle around a pale nipple absently. She gazed at him, resting on his elbows, stray strands of silver silk hanging in loose tendrils about his shoulders. His body was lithe and supple, muscles rippling beneath the surface of his skin with every little move he made. He looked up at her so beautifully, eyes giddy and inviting as she rocked on top of him in tight circles. He hissed. She could already feel him through their clothes.

Satisfied, she reached for her camera and slung the strap over her neck.

Realization dawned on him and he finally understood what she was asking for. He stared at her, thighs straddling his hips, camera held up to her face, spying him through the viewfinder. He felt watched. Intimately watched. It made him so hot, yet he felt a shiver run through him. 

He was displayed so alluringly below her. The first snap of the shutter following the sharp snap of her hips against his made his heart race. Heat coursed through his body and rose to his skin as the eye of the camera regarded him coolly. It made him ache with desire knowing she was the one behind the shutter, that he was playing to her tune, that she was observing him. He rolled his hips against hers.

He was panting now, in shallow breaths. "Babe, please," his voice came out raspy.

She leaned in and pressed her open mouth against his, she couldn't help herself, swiping her tongue along his lower lip as she took it between her teeth. His hands shot out instinctively to pull her closer against him but they just barely brushed her thighs when she sprang away out of reach. He whined in protest.

The shutter clicked again and she smiled at him from behind the lens.

She tilted his chin up and regarded his face, slightly flushed, lips like rose petals. Her hand glided past his collarbone, down the expanse of his pectorals and the sharp cut between his abs, mapping the feel his body out of habit and came to rest on the shallow groove of his hip. He writhed delightfully under her touch.

"But Zen," she purred. "You promised you'd help me with work."

He groaned, the sound catching in his throat as her hand went down to caress his thigh. His skin was so hot it almost burned. He was straining against his sweatpants.

Her voice was driving him insane right now. How he wished he could just grab her and- but she was right. His teeth worried his lip almost adorably. He had promised. So he kept his hands to himself, clenching his fists.

At that moment, as if to reward his patience, she cupped her palm between his thighs, pressing firmly. He was wound up so tight his body jolted instantly, back arching. "Ah-Aahhhh."

Snap. Bowed back and moaning mouth. Pleasure personified.

"Ah, you're so good baby," she cooed, hooking her fingers over the waistband of his pants. The fabric felt almost scratchy when she pulled it down over him as he sprang free. Or maybe he was just too sensitive right now.

The sight of him lying there in front of her, stilled her for a moment. Exquisitely sculpted body almost bare, member proudly stiff and throbbing. His skin glistened with a soft sheen of sweat. His hair now loose from its confines, stuck slightly to his naked form. A sinfully tousled angel. She couldn't help but be awestruck. Unknowingly her fingers tightened around the camera. Could anyone be so perfect? She swallowed.

It was only a moment though, and quick as lightning her fingers wrapped around him and gave a slow and purposeful pump. He let out a broken sound, half choked, eyes screwed shut, head flung back.

Snap. Snap. He was so wickedly beautiful in rapture.

She licked her lips as she feasted her eyes on him. She was barely hanging on by a thread. How she wished she could taste him.

"You can touch yourself you know," she whispered softly, releasing him from her hold.

Ah. Of course she wanted a show. And an actor was always obliged to indulge his audience.

So he wove his fingers through his hair, twisting through locks of silver to spill them further out over his body, his hands making a steady descent down his front, staring at her through the lens all the while.

Even though he wasn't looking at her directly, she felt his gaze might just turn her to ashes, the heat radiating off his skin enough almost to fog up the glass she viewed him through. She took in a sharp breath and he smirked, watching as her fingers gripping the camera trembled slightly.

Snap. That sexy curve of his mouth.

All his intentions of teasing were forgotten however, as soon as he made contact with his twitching neglected member.He sighed. She gasped. His eyes closed once again as he worked himself for her. To her. In front of her. He thrust himself into his hands, making slick noises, moaning for her. His body swayed in a seductive rhythm, intoxicating her.

"Look at me." His eyes opened a crack at her words, and part of Zen wished he could really see her face right then, but he wouldn't stop. In the way that her body was tense above him, he knew he had her hypnotized.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Perfect. Perfect. Skin lustrous, hair disheveled, muscles taut, parted lips kiss-swollen and releasing steamy breaths and oh those eyes; half closed, encased in wintry lashes, looking at her with molten lust.

She'd figured she'd got the perfect shot by now but in reality she just couldn't take it anymore. She set aside the camera in a rush and dropped to her elbows on either side of his hips. She opened her mouth, tongue extended slightly, so she may taste him first. And finally, finally, all at once she sucked him in, warm and smooth and sticky, til he hit the back of her throat.

"Aahhhhnn~"

He bucked into her face, fingers bunched roughly in her hair to hold her in place. Not that she'd be going anywhere anytime soon. She circled her tongue around him as best she could and swirled and sucked to accommodate his pace. He could have his way with her, after all he'd been patient all this time. She hummed against him when his tip tickled the back of her throat, the scrape of her teeth against him made him shudder. She savoured the salty taste of him and the velvety feel of his skin as he moved against her tongue.

Distantly she felt one of his hands leave her hair.

"Look-aaahhh. L-look at me," he managed to choke out between sultry exhales, repeating her words. She lifted her head and dragged her lips along his length til he was barely at the edge of her open mouth. She rolled her tongue around the base of his head and looked up at him. The view from down here wasn't bad either- snap. He grinned wolfishly.

"This one's-uunnnnghh- for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Tell me your thoughts. :)
> 
> Edit: Gosh so many typos. No wonder people have beta readers :p


End file.
